Ignition 2: Acceleracers Remix
by Hideout Writer
Summary: Optimus Prime, Gelorum, Tezla, AJ, Vert, Taro, and Major Wheeler. These are just a few of the characters you will meet reading this one. Optimus Prime is assisting the Teku and Metal Maniacs in their fight against the Drones. On hiatus.  Soon to change


A/N: This is a crossover over Acceleracers and Transformers. I do not own anything about this fanfic except for: AJ and his appearance. My cousin is helping me to write this, as we both have our own field of expertise. I hope that you enjoy this piece, and please remember that the button on the bottom of the page with the green text inside is a tool to help you review. Since I and my cousin are in essence rewriting Acceleracers with Tranformers and my own special character AJ added for entertainment purposes, this first part will just cover what happened in the movie. Read, review this one if you wish, but remember, all other chapters in this story MUST be reviewed after reading. Thank you and enjoy!

The car was approaching the Wheel of Power. It had opened a Racing Realm and the driver knew that he must be going at three hundred miles per hour to enter. He was panicked though. The Drones were here, and they were after him and the Wheel. He felt that he had to get to the Wheel to be safe. It was not to be. One of the poison-green spheres of energy that the drones were firing at him with hit his car, and with a buzz of electrical activity, he fell away from the ramp. As he desperately tried to regain control, he thought: "Why, oh, WHY did the Accelerons have to make it a sheer vertical ramp to get to the Wheel?" He hit hard near the bottom, his car bashing into the road front-first. As his car tumbled around, finally ending up scraping on the road on its roof, he decided to concentrate on surviving instead of regaining control. After his car fell through the gap at the bottom, flipping twice and then rotating counter clockwise, still upside down, everything stopped. Well, except for the buzzing and arcing of electricity everywhere. His hand fell out of the now shattered window, and he hung there near dead. It was a miracle that he didn't die from the crash, but he knew the drones would find him soon enough. He drew his energy together.

Far above, Lieutenant Drone Zero One received a video communication from his superior, Gelorum while a group of Racing Drone Zero Sixes patrolled below. "We have the wheel of Power. Now, destroy Tezla!" His targeting system bleeped as it searched before it found what it was told to look for. It then adopted a slower, higher pinging noise. With a savage growl, as any animal might make, he accelerated his Racing Drone Zero Eight, and fell several stories before landing at the same level as Tezla.

Tezla gave a weak grunt, and opened his eyes. They had found him, and he knew it. He just hoped he had enough strength…

Abruptly, LD-01 stood up, the top half of his car coming with him in a fashion similar to the Transformers that Tezla had seen in comic books. He activated his facial shield, and rotated his head 'til he spotted Tezla's overturned car. The seeker was part of the car that was removable with him, and it gave the same beeping to indicate that he had indeed found Tezla. He began his advance towards Tezla's car, making a lot of noise and creating small earthquakes as he came. He flung junk that littered the floor between him and Tezla out of the way, and came to a stop just inched from the hand that was dangling out of the car. Another savage growl as he verified that this was indeed Tezla. He moved one leg into a better position so that he could rip apart the car before him with ease. It was tough, but not tough enough to stop the him. He began ripping and clawing wholesale to get at the pathetic human inside. This would be easy enough…

Tezla summoned all of his energy, and reached for the silver button mounted in a prominent postion on the dash…as the drone spread apart the floor of his car, he pushed the button, and with a flash of white light, he disappeared.

LD-01 was confused - in a mechanical sense at least. His prey had just vanished after overpowering his optics. He had failed. Gelorum would not like this at all. He just hoped that she would not deactivate him like she deactivated many others that had failed. With a even more savage growl, he checked to make sure that Tezla was gone, then he picked up the car, the whole thing, and flung it to the side, where it would be out of the way.

With a bright flash, Tezla appeared out of the blue, and landed in the desert. His helmet rolled away when he landed. He crawled towards the road, maybe he could slowly get back to civilization. Tezla looked up at the road number: Highway 35. The road that ended where the Accelerons built their inter- dimensional proving ground before humans could even get to the Wheel. He raised his left hand, outstretched towards the sign, as if it could help him. Then he collapsed. He rolled over, revealing his face, he was old, for a racer, that is, about forty years old, and he had a white goatee that matched his hair. He groaned again, in intense pain. A shadow floated over him. Looking up, he saw Gig.

Mark Wylde, or Wylde as he preferred to be called was driving Spinebuster along the coast road. It made a high pitched whistling sound that could be heard outside, but not inside. It fitted him well. Tough and wild, mean and muscled, Spinebuster fit Wylde to a 'T'.

In a wayside parking area overlooking the sea, the Teku were assembled. Shirako with Bassline had taken care of the musical backdrop for the area, Bassline speakers visibly moving to create the Techno bass lines that he loved so much. "I know the coast road better than anybody, Nolo." Vert was unsuccessfully trying to talk Nolo into something. "Heheheh." "Dude! I used to come out here surfing before I could even drive." "Whatever man, I was driving _before I could drive." "what does that even mean?" the young surfer-turned-racer asked, turning to Kurt. Nolo turned around, slight surprise and anger evident on his face. "Remember who the Teku leader is huh?!?" he shot back. Shirako and Karma cast a glance in the trio's general direction. The sound of a car approaching distracted them from their argument. Taro Kitano, a Metal Maniac team member, had arrived. While Taro's car was still idling, Nolo turned back to Vert and said: "This is my race, Vert. Stay out of it." Vert knew he was beaten, but offered up a final parting shot: "He only the leader because of his brother." "Hey, it's Nolo's call who races." Kurt spoke louder than maybe he needed to, probably so that Nolo would know that he was backing him. "Hey! Are you Teku here to race, or to fight?" Taro's door was open, and he had his hand on top of the frameless window as he stood, half in, and half out, of his car. The sounds of another car was heard, and Nolo looked eagerly in the direction of it's source. Monkey had already arrived, but Torq had yet to show. Pork Chop was away, and Heaven only knew where Wylde was. Torq pulled in, and stepped out. He looked like he had won several fights. He wore a red shirt under a vest made from an off-road tire. His pant were a dirty yellow, and he had shin guards that reached up to his knees, ending in a half-bowl of sorts. Nolo's eyes met Torq's calm gaze._

_Wylde up-shifted and grinned. He loved his car. He had a flashback. "Look what you've turned into." Kurt said accusingly. "You're not my big brother anymore, Kurt, alright. You're scrap, like all Teku." "Markie!" Kurt protested. Mark wheeled around and punched his brother, hard enough to make him fall over. Extending his index and second finger together, he leaned over his older brother and said: "The name is Wylde!" He returned to the present, on the wrong side of the road. Not that he cared. He was already doing more than the posted 55 MPH. Why not drive on the wrong side of the road?_

_Nolo got into his car, and closed the door. It hissed closed, rotating down instead of the normal doors. He inserted the key, and started his car. Headlights, neon, and the dash lights activated, one after the other, as he buckled his seatbelt. The RPM needle moved to 6 before going back to just over 0. Torq moved his car, Hollowback around Nolo's car, Synkro, to sit in the lane opposite Nolo. He face the correct direction, whereas Nolo sat against traffic, if there had been any. He gunned his engine, and it produced a deep rumbling sound that Nolo's car was designed to not produce. The Metal Maniacs like it, the Teku preferred their music to the sound of their engines. Wylde rushed past Monkey, missing him by inches. Monkey, indignant, wheeled halfway around to face the offender. Wylde didn't care. He had pulled up between Nolo and Torq, and had his access side facing Torq's car. "Why didn't you tell me we were takin' on the Teku?" Wylde demanded "Me against Nolo. That's how we handled it" replied Torq, still calm. "I want 'em Torq! I want 'em all! You knew that from the start!" Torq didn't care, and moved up so that the rear of his car was past the rear of Spinebuster. Nolo did the same, making sure that his front bumper was slightly behind Torq's front bumper. He look anxiously at his team, looking for reassurance. Kurt nodded encouragingly, while Karma looked on, She seemed worried as well. Wylde wasn't supposed to know about this race because of his previous behavior. Monkey fiddled with the box that he had set on the ground, clicking the switch back and forth. "Oh boy." he moaned. He hit it with his fist, then stood up. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants that had been rolled up to the knee. He had a tool belt that had a flashlight and a few other tools on it. He kicked the box. He was instantly rewarded with a red beam shooting up from the top. He held up a walkie-talkie. "This is Monkey! Is the road clear now?" He got no answer, and Torq revved again, flames flaring out of the exhausts on the sides of his car. He had a flashback. "That Teku won't even make it to the finish." he remembered saying to Taro. "Eh, Tone's good." warned Taro. " Yeah, I'm better." The flashback ended, and he revved yet again. Nolo responded in kind, revving with quick, short strokes on the petal. "These guys aren't gonna wait much longer!" Monkey warned. Nolo was wearing a 'T' necklace that had an arm broken off. He went into a flashback. He was sitting next to Tone, his older brother. "You're tryin' to take my place?" "I know I can beat Torq." Tone chuckled slightly at that. "C'mon, Tone, lemme race him." "You wanna be the leader now, little bro?" Tone asked, lightly punching his brother on the arm. Tone raced Torq that night. He passed Torq, and then the two racers passed where Nolo was standing and watching, proud, and waiting for his older brother to win. The next thing he saw, Tone had gone off the road, onto the sidewalk, and into the side of a building. His car bounced off the building, flying to the other side of the road, where it exploded. "TOOOOOOOOOONE!" he yelled in anguish. He came back to the present in time to see the light turn yellow, then green. "All clear!" came the voice over the radio. The two drivers peeled out, Nolo more so than Torq, and left. "Here they come!" warned Monkey. Wylde looked back and said: "I'm gonna show you what Wylde is all about. He shifted into reverse for a moment, long enough to get swung around, and took off after the Metal Maniac and Teku leaders. "Wylde!" said Taro, but he was too late. Wylde was gone. Ahead, and not realizing that Wylde was coming the two were proceeding down the coast road, Nolo leading. He was a good drifter, and he used that to his advantage on the winding road. Torq was no newbie to racing, and Nolo was beginning to aggravate him. "Urgh!" he yelled, selecting the next gear. He passed Nolo when he went wide to drift around the next corner. He had the lead. Nolo, miffed, selected the next gear, and followed, a distinct pout on his face. He was soon beside Torq, and might pass soon. Then again, maybe not. He had hit a sand patch on the side of the road and temporarily lost traction. He recovered, and began following Torq again, the pout replaced by a scowl of intense concentration. From the past, he heard yet again the last words his brother said to him. "You wanna be the leader now, little bro?" Nolo selected his highest gear. After getting into the sand again, he growled with frustration. Up ahead, Torq looked in his rearview mirror to see where Nolo was. "Huh!" The Teku leader was behind by three body lengths. Nolo turned on his music to annoy his opponent, and soothe himself. He up shifted, back into his highest, and deliberately rammed Torq. Torq had seen it coming, but it was still annoying. Looking into his rearview mirror briefly, he said, "Back off, punk!" Nolo came around, beside Torq so that he was between the guardrail and Nolo. He then tried to bash Torq off. "This is for Tone!" he screamed. Torq activated the flames feature on his engine, and flame came spewing out of the right side headers. Nolo backed off, just in time too, for Wylde had caught up with the pair, and was driving between them. There was not enough room for three cars abreast of each other here, and sparks were flying from Hollowback and Synkro, where Spinebuster was scraping between them. "Heh hah!" came the maniacal laugh from Wylde. He got through, and as the tail of his car left the other two, Synkro spun around, hitting Hollowback. Hollowback spun, flipped, and finally landed on the guardrail. There was enough weight on the side that rested on the ground that it would not fall into the ocean, but it would still require some work to get it off. Nolo's car spun around, then rolled long ways three times, the flipped as the front bumper encountered a pile of stones. "Hah, hah! GO WYLDE!" Wylde yelled as he watched the spectacle in his rearview mirror before the environment blocked his view. "Oooooooooooh." groaned Nolo, sitting up and rubbing his head with his right hand. _

_GIG knew there was a race going on this road. Tezla had told him to get the drivers that had been in the World Race. They were now in two teams, the Teku and Metal Maniacs, the other drivers were not racing for him again. So GIG hovered there, right over the double yellow lines and waited. It was not very long that he had to wait. Spinebuster came into view, moving far too quickly. He moved, but not much, so as to be out of the way of Wylde's car. Wylde tromped on his clutch and brakes to avoid the weirdly familiar robot. He lost it. Spinning around, and spinning the steering wheel as quick as he could, this way and that, he bashed through the guardrail onto a protrusion of rock. As the car slithered backwards, he revved while in gear to try and regain the road. It did not work, and he fell backwards off the cliff. "Whoa-aaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled. He reached for a switch and seconds later, a grappling hook shot from the front of the car. It gained purchase on the cliff, and the wire stopped feeding out of the car. He was slammed back into his seat. It hurt, but right now, he was thankful to be alive, and in one piece. He swung there, dangling, while he decided what to do._


End file.
